Recettes de Harry Potter
by KylieJackson
Summary: A travers des anecdotes, retrouvez les délicieuses recettes de Harry Potter comme par exemple la soupe à l'oignon de Kreattur, le Porridge, la bière au beurre, la pâte à citrouille, les fameux fizwizbiz de Dumbledore ou encore la bière au beurre sans bière de Molly Weasley.


Cette " fanfiction" est plus un regroupement de recettes Harry potter, testées et approuvées qui j'espère vous plairont.

* * *

_**La soupe à l'oignon de Kreattur**_

-Kreattur va préparer une soupe à l'oignon comme son père lui a appris; simple, épaisse et fumante... Pour ça il lui faut:

**1 kg d'oignons**

**1 cuillère à soupe de sucre**

**1 cube de bouillon**

**1 litre d'eau**

**2 cuillères à soupe de farine**

**De l'huile, du sel et du poivre!  
**

_Il rassembla tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation et commença à chantonner les étapes de la recette de sa belle voix charmante:**  
**_

-Et éplucher et émincer finement les oignons.

-Et dans une marmite, avec un peu d'huile, faire dorer les oignons en remuant régulièrement.

-Ajouter la farine et mélanger, puis verser le sucre et laisser caraméliser.

-Couvrir d'eau et donner un bouillon.

-Cuire à feu doux et couvert pendant 30 minutes.

-Saler et poivrer avant de servir, seule ou accompagnée de pain. Tatitatatana...

* * *

_**Le Porridge pour les Dursley**_

Harry était dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Driveet préparait le petit-déjeuner de son gros balour de cousin. C'était du porridge au raisins secs car Dudley ne devait plus manger de bacon durant quelques jours._**  
**_

Il lui fallait:

**100 g de flocons d'avoine**

**45 g de raisins secs**

**75 cl de lait**

**Du sucre, du miel, ou du sirop d'érable.  
**

**Dans sa tête, le jeune Harry Potter se remémorait ce que lui avait autrefois dicté sa tante Pétunia:  
**

_-Dans une casserole, porter à ébullition le lait, les flocons d'avoine et les raisins._

_-Cuire pendant 5 minutes en remuant à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois._

_-Puis sucrer et servir aussitôt._

* * *

Dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, Hermione trouva une petite feuille de papier couverte de tâches de chocolat et de graisse.  
Avec difficulté elle put y déchifrer la recette de** la** ** bière au beurre**:_  
_

_Pour 4 personnes _

**_1/2 litre de lait  
1/2 litre de bière brune (avec ou sans alchool )  
60 g de sucre  
4 oeufs  
4 clous de girofle  
1 bâton de canelle (ou 1 pincée de cannelle en poudre)_**

_Mélangez bien tous les ingrédients et faites chauffer le mélange à feu doux pour qu'il épaississe. Servez immédiatement dans des tasses ou des chopes, ou laissez au congelateur : Cela fera une excellente Bièreaubeurre glacée._

Puis elle trouva un autre papier, encore des recettes!_  
_

_**Pâte à citrouille.  
**_

_Avec:_

_**200g de chair de citrouille**_

_**10g de Pectine**_

_**200g de sucre**_

_**une noix de beurre**_

_**De l'huile**._

_-Écraser la chair à citrouille_

_-Mélanger dans la casserole la chair écrasée, la pectine et le sucre jusqu'a obtention d'une pâte homogène_

_-Porter le mélange à 108°C_

_-Ajouter la noix de beurre_

_-Faire cuire encore 2 min_

_-Verser le tout sur la plaque préalablement huilée_

_-Laisser refroidir dans le frigo_

_-Faire des boulettes avec la pâte_

_-C'est prêt !_

_**Fizwizbiz**_

_1 orange à jus_

_5 g de pectine_

_10g de sucre_

_5 g de farine_

_Presser l'orange_

_Faire chauffer le tout à feu doux, jusqu'à ce que le mélange se durcisse._

_C'est prêt !_

* * *

Quand Ron était un petit enfant insouciant, sa mère lui préparait souvent ce qu'elle appelait de la bière au beurre sans bière, un jour, elle lui avait même montré la recette._  
_

-Il te faudra:

**1 litre de lait**

**1/4 l de crème fraîche**

**60g de sucre**

**Des clous de girofle  
**

**1 bâton de vanille**

**De la cannelle en poudre**

-Regarde comment je fais Ronald. Il faut mélanger délicatement le lait, la crème fraiche et le sucre. Lorsque le mélange prend une consistance moelleuse et mousseuse comme ça, tu dois ajouter la vanille. Allez, à toi de le faire!

Le petit roux s'exécuta.

-Comme ça?

-Oui, c'est très bien mon chéri. Maintenant il faut mettre à chauffer à feux doux sans faire bouillir mais ça je vais le faire, regarde bien! Ensuite, quand ça commence à sentir tu dois le retirer du feu et du rajouter les clous de girofles. Et voilà, c'est prêt!


End file.
